Shichibukai e Supernove a Scuola
by Ellies3
Summary: in questa storia gli Shichibukai e le Supernove  alcune, quelle che mi piacciono di più  vanno a scuola insieme, che cosa succederà in una classe così? Leggete se volete scoprirlo   .  Buona lettura :   AU   OC


**Il primo giorno di scuola 1° Capitolo**

**Miami Florida… Era ormai mattina presto, a casa Donquijote, ma qualcuno era già sveglio, probabilmente erano i genitori. Il padre di Doflamingo, è di professione avvocato, non è una persona molto seria anzi è un uomo molto umoristico. I suoi genitori erano ancora in camera, si stavano preparando per il lavoro. ** Il padre guardò l'ora sulla sua sveglia, faceva soltanto le [5:56]… -E' ora di svegliare i ragazzi- disse all'improvviso la madre che si stava preparando per andare al lavoro. Lei fa di professione il medico, anche lei non è una persona severa ma è meglio non farla arrabbiare. -Si hai ragione, è meglio che si alzano altrimenti rischiano di perdere la metro…- rispose il padre -E per caso… devo svegliarli io?- -Certo! Io li ho svegliati all'ultimo giorno di scuola- disse lei… -Ma è ovvio che si siano alzati era l'ULTIMO giorno, questo è l'inizio di un altro anno scolastico, dai ti prego non voglio fare la guerra con TUO figlio- rispose l'altro -MIO figlio? E' anche TUO figlio dai i patti erano questi, quindi-. Il padre la guardò un attimo, poi uscì dalla camera si trovò nel corridoio… c'era silenzio, stavano ancora dormendo all'improvviso urlò… -PRIMO GIORNO DI' SCUOLA!- rimase fermo ad aspettare qualche reazione ma niente, sbuffò. Si avvicinò alla porta della stanza da letto, della sorella, la stava per aprire quando se la trovò davanti… -Ah ma allora sei sveglia- disse sorpreso -Si certo… è l'altro che dorme- rispose lei, e si avviò giù a fare colazione. La sorella di Doflamingo, si chiama Denise ed è più giovane di due anni. Allora si avviò alla stanza di Doflamingo, che era in fondo al corridoio bussò ma nessuno rispose allora aprì la porta, entrò, e vide che Doflamingo stava ancora dormendo… -Forza in piedi! E' il primo giorno di scuola!- disse urlando ironicamente. Il biondo alzò la testa da sotto le lenzuola, e gli rispose ancora insonnolito -Cinque minuti e mi alzo…- e rimise la testa sul cuscino -Ah no mio caro tu non hai tempo di riposare, tu hai tempo per alzarti! E poi a pensarci bene i tuoi minuti si trasformerebbero certamente in ore- Doflamingo da sotto le lenzuola gli disse… -Come fai a dirlo?- -E' scientificamente provato! Su forza in piedi- subito dopo gli levò le lenzuola dal letto scoprendolo… -E dai!- -No "e dai" lo dici a tua sorella!- si allontanò da lui e si avvicinò alla porta -Quando ritorno ti voglio vedere in piedi, forza che ti aspetta Kidd sicuramente è venuto per sgranocchiare qualche cosa- e se ne andò. Eustass Kidd, è il suo migliore amico d'infanzia, hanno entrambi diciassette anni e sono sempre andati a scuola insieme dall'asilo alle medie. Lui non è molto bravo a scuola ma non è mai stato bocciato ma almeno riesce a raggiungere la sufficienza. Ora frequentano la quarta superiore e fatalità sono in classe insieme. Doflamingo sbirciò da sotto le lenzuola e si disse… -Ma guarda cosa mi tocca fare- si alzò dal letto svogliato, si fece la doccia di fretta, si cambiò e scese giù in cucina per fare colazione. Doflamingo ha diciassette anni è molto alto, a scuola non va per niente bene, le uniche materie che riesce ad avere un voto alto sono: Ginnastica, Arte, Spagnolo e Educazione Civica. Arrivato in cucina trova Kidd sgranocchiare… -Tu non hai perso tempo a prendermi i cereali- disse ironico, Kidd si girò e gli rispose -Sapevo che un GIORNO saresti sceso e allora non volevo aspettare… poi non ti lamentare sono anche venuto a farti visita- Doflamingo gli sorrise -Si certo tu sei venuto a far visita ai miei cereali- ribatté il biondo mentre prendeva la sua ciotola sul ripiano della credenza -Questo è vero qui da te riesco a fare una colazione decente!- -Oh ma che carino adesso è meglio che ci sbrighiamo sono già le [6:22]- disse lui con tono tranquillo facendo girare Kidd verso l'orologio a muro della cucina -Si hai ragione… oh accidenti! Adesso che ricordo abbiamo la metro alle [6:30]!-. Entrambi mangiarono di fretta, presero gli zaini e uscirono correndo, anche se era mattina c'era molto buio e si sentiva già il caldo… -Ma non è possibile c'è già caldo a quest'ora del mattino!- disse Kidd mentre correva -Si hai ragione e se non hai notato qua fuori a quest'ora in pratica non c'è il "mondo"!- Kidd si guardò attorno e gli rispose -Hai ragione siamo soli… facciamo baldoria!- -Sarebbe una bella idea, ma se mi caccio nei guai i miei mi hanno promesso che mi avrebbero accompagnato loro a scuola!- -Accidenti così è la vita…- rispose Kidd -E hanno detto che si mettono d'accordo anche con i tuoi e ci avrebbero portati insieme- aggiunse -Sono tremendi i tuoi-. Guardarono l'orologio sul cellulare e faceva [6:28]… -Oh porca miseria!- dissero insieme, e corsero ancora più veloce. Arrivarono in stazione, non c'erano molte persone li incontrarono Law. Trafalarg Law è un altro amico che hanno conosciuto alle elementari ha anche lui diciassette anni, ed è bravo a scuola e adesso frequentano la stessa scuola e stanno anche nella stessa classe. Law se ne stava seduto su una panchina, che c'era in stazione e ascoltava musica… -Hey Kidd, guarda chi c'è!- disse il biondo puntando Law, Eustass annuì. Si avvicinarono e gli diedero una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, Law si voltò e rispose con un sorriso poi si alzò dalla panchina e contemporaneamente si tolse le cuffie… -Allora ragazzi come avete passato le vacanze estive?- domandò Law a loro due -Io sono andato a vedere il Grand Canyon è stato MOLTO interessante e pongo l'accento su "molto"- rispose Doflamingo -Io invece l'ho passata a studiare- disse Kidd. Law e Doflamingo rimasero a guardarlo -Tu che studi? Che nevichi!- disse Doflamingo -E infatti non è vero, ci ho rinunciato al primo giorno di vacanza- -Ecco mi sembrava strano- disse Law con il suo solito tono tranquillo. Erano le [6:32] e a quell'ora arrivò la metro che aspettavano. Salirono e cercarono posto… anche se non sembra, c'è tanta gente che prendeva la metro. Trovarono tre posti liberi, al quarto sedile c'era seduto Crocodile in cui se ne stava per gli affari suoi. Crocodile è un altro "amico" di Doflamingo. Lui va bene a scuola non ha problemi di nessun tipo, tranne che ha un carattere orribile. -Oh ma ciao Croco!- disse Doflamingo, Crocodile alzò la testa e disse -Che brutta la metro di Lunedì…- -Perché?- domandò Law -Non lo so c'è sempre della gente un po' strana- -Grazie!- rispose Kidd -Beh no, a voi mi ci sono abituato e poi Doflamingo, devi smetterla di storpiare il mio nome!- -Ma così ti chiamo prima… perché il tuo nome è troppo lungo, se ti chiamo per intero tu te ne sei già andato via- rispose il biondo -Appunto…-. La metro partì e intanto si sedettero ai posti. Alle [7:26], scesero e si avviarono a scuola. Durante il tragitto non incontrarono nessuno che conoscevano, arrivarono alla cancellata del liceo entrarono all'istituto. Arrivati nel corridoio si affrettarono a depositare i libri che non servivano nei corretti armadietti di ferro colore verde, li incontrarono Mihawk che stava depositando i suoi libri. Mihawk è un altro suo "amico", un tipo molto tranquillo per altri inquietante, anche se è molto bravo a scuola non è mai preso di mira dai bulli del liceo. Non parla quasi mai in classe ma stranamente fuori dall'istituto sì. Doflamingo si avvicinò a lui e disse -Oh ciao Mihawk!- Niente… neanche lo guardò -Ok fai come ti pare… tanto mi dovrai parlare abbiamo gli armadietti vicini- -Il destino per me è stato crudele- sussurrò Mihawk -Cosa? Puoi parlare un po' più forte…- -Ho detto che ci vediamo in classe- finito di parlare chiuse violentemente l'armadietto e se ne andò. -Ma che cosa gli hai detto?- domandò Kidd -Niente… gli ho solo fatto notare che abbiamo gli armadietti vicini- stava per continuare ma in quel momento l'ho interruppe Crocodile -Beh è ovvio che abbia reagito così… nemmeno io avrei accettato di stare vicino a te per il resto dell'anno scolastico- finito di parlare se ne andò. -Non starlo ascoltare- disse Kidd -Grazie ma tanto non importa ho già voi- suonò la campanella e si diressero in aula.**


End file.
